A Hot Cops Comforting Words
by seddiefan11
Summary: Sequel to a Ginger Nerds Comforting words. month's later and Ellie and Nathan are as good as ever...until Ellie get's some news she isn't sure she likes. Nathan/Ellie fic. You don't have to read the original but it's a good back story! Sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! sorry for the wait to this sequel to AGNCW! No, you do not need to read the other story but it gives you a great backstory to this which takes place, 6 months in the future! Enjoy, and please review, i'll do reviewer feed backs as well, share ideas and opinons! Thanks!

"6 months huh?" Ellie said getting out of the sheets that morning. Nathan still laying in bed watched as she clipped her bra back and put her hair up.

"6 amazing months." He responded getting her to turn to him and smile. They were currently in Nathan's apartment where she was last night for some fun.

She had honestly never been happier the past six months of her relationship. She never imagined that she'd be with a guy like Nathan and she was sure Nathan thought the same, but they were both blissfully happy with each other. They were serious, but not super serious, right were Ellie liked it and right where Nathan usually was at this point in a relationship.

Ellie walked over to the dresser where she had her own drawer and pulled out a brush. She began brushing her pony tail and smiled at his words.

"I've really never been happier." Ellie said seriously, dropping the brush to her side and walking over to sit aback to the bed where Nathan still reclined.

"Eh, I've been happier." Nathan said kidding, getting a playful slap on his bare bicep from Ellie, which he returned by grabbing her shoulder's gently and pinning her down. He pulled his face close to hers and the feel of his breath made her go crazy, but stayed still in his gentle but sturdy grip.

"I know you're kidding." Ellie said, smiling.

"You see right through me, huh Ellie." He said in a sexy tone. "Why don't you show me what you do to make me extra happy."

"Hmm," She started bringing her lips up to his before snatching them away, and rolling out of his grip.

"Teasing, that's not fair game!" Nathan said finally hoping out of bed in nothing but his underwear, throwing his hands up waiting for her response as he watched her walk back over to her drawer.

"What's not fair is you have our anniversary off and I have to go to work." She responded as she grabbed some clothing to put on over her bra and panties so she could leave Nathan's apartment up in Kelly's.

"I told you I could have talked to my mom, got you the day off." Nathan said going over to her and shut her drawer opening his below it.

"Yeah well I gotta deal with Brad too." She said rolling her eyes at the thought of her department head. "He hates me remember?"

"God, I wish my sister was still in town and deal with her best friend keeping my girlfriend from me." he groaned slamming his drawer shut with the hand he didn't have the clean clothes he got out in it.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you miss your sister." She said turning and welcoming an embrace from him and a kiss on the head.

"No, but I'd be missing two less people if she was here right now." She said rubbing her back in the embrace before she pulled her head back in confusion.

"Two?" She asked.

"Britt, and you." He stated.

"I'm here right now, Nathan your so sappy." She laughed before kissing his cheek and walked towards the door to the bathroom.

"It's my middle name." He said as she shook her head at his behavior before stepping into the bathroom to take her morning shower, which would need to be rushed now that Nathan distracted her.

She stepped in the shower and turned on the hot water. 5 minuetes in to her daily shower she had the urge to throw up, she shook it saying she wouldn't for a bout two more minutes when she practically flew out of the shower to the toliet, puking her guts up.

Some how over the shower's down pour Nathan must have heard and knocked on her door asking if she was okay. "I'm fine, I threw up but, uh, actually I feel better now."

She finished up her shower after and got dressed into a blouse and pencil skirt she had picked out for the day and did her hair and makeup accordingly. She left the bathroom and found Nathan fully dressed with a bag and note in one hand and a cup of coffee and rose in the other.

"James Nathan Sappy West, you didn't!" She gasped. "I thought we agreed we'd celebrate over dinner tonight?"

"We did, but I love you so a couple hours at dinner and such wasn't enough for me." He shrugged answering.

"Aw, Nathan, I love you too!" She ran over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before signaling for him to hold the things for a little while while she got her heels on.

"If you don't want the croissant since you got sick it's fine but for later, or whenever." Nathan said and he handed everything over to his girlfriend.

"I love you, and i'd love to show you that but I really gotta go!" She said anxious and blew him a kiss as she ran out the door.

Nathan shook his head and mumbled "Teaser should be your new nickname Ms. Trout."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm super pumped with this story taking off, hope you guys are too! Please review, fave, and follow, and i'll try my best to impress you! Thanks so much to the readers of this and AGNCW!

Nathan was planning big even if it was only six months. He called in yesterday to get a metro court reservation on the private balcony, then ordered flowers for pick up, and of course had picked out a beautiful piece of jewelry for his lovely lady.

He hoped he was doing this right, he had never been with a girl like Ellie and just wanted to impress her. Sure he wasn't dumb but Ellie was a whole new level of smart and the only thing he had over her was his fluent French.

He walked down the stairs to Kelly's where he picked up his own cup of coffee and headed out the door for his day of getting it all perfect.

The whole day he had a smile on his face and finally came the first stop where Nathan picked up a big bouquet of yellow tulips, that he would drop off at General Hospital for someone to deliver to her. He signed the card "To Ellie, who is as bright as the tulips color."

While in his car he called for the millionth time to check on the reservation and this time reserved there best bottle of champagne for the couple.

He finally pulled up to one of his last stops, the jewelers. He was really surprised to find Dante inside, who was just checking out at the counter. "Dante?" He called out shocked to see his partner.

"Nathan, hey!" He said, not so shocked to see Nathan at a jewelry shop on the day he wouldn't stop talking about. They made there way to each other until they were standing in front of each other.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked him."

"Well-uh you see." Dante started unable to get it out.

"Still guilty about you and Valerie?" Nathan asked knowing.

Dante sighed running a hand through his hair. "it's killing me, really man."

"I'm sorry." Nathan says.

"Don't be it's my fault, you just be glad you have Ellie and only Ellie in your pocket because it's exhausting." Dante says.

"Yeah, well I love Ellie, it's just, do you think i'm doing this anniversary right? Ellie's so different from other girls, in such a good way, man, I just don't know, I want her to be happy today." Nathan stated.

'Every girl will appreciate the man doing what you are, regardless, and Ellie just loves feeling special, so this will do it." Dante says before nathan gives him a thanks and he's out the door.

Ellie was special and he wanted her to feel it today, feel happy and stress free.

"God, I am so stressed!" Ellie screamed out as she dropped off some patient binders at the front desk where Sabrina was.

Sabrina although busy typing was more than capable of hearing Ellie's exclaim and looked up from the screen. "Ellie, what's the matter, why are you so stressed? It's your six month anniversary with detective sexy pants, get excited!"

"Well, Sabrina, uh." Ellie said looking around flustered. "Can you take a break, right now please?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Sabrina says stepping out from the nurses station and to the floor where her arm was immediately grabbed by Ellie. Ellie then rushed her into the supply closet and slammed the door.

"What's the matter, why'd you have to crush my arm and drag me here?" Sabrina said rubbing where Ellie gripped her.

"I'm sorry it's just, I threw up this morning and then just nothing, like it's gone now, it was just in the morning!" Ellie exclaimed, meeting Sabrina's eyes. "And i'm late, like late late late."

Ellie nervously passed rubbing her neck not wanting to meet Sabrina's eyes which she knew were plastered on her. She wanted Sabrina to be the one to say it, no she needed Sabrina to say it, she couldn't.

"You think, you are pregnant?" Sabrina says shocked.

Ellie looks up and nods her head not able to say anything. The glossy tears over her eyes were begging to pour out before finally one did. The word hit her hard and she was terrified.

"One way to find out." Sabrina says grabbing a box off the hospital shelf. A pregnancy test.

"Okay okay i'm just scared, Sabrina, I can't be pregnant, not now, not ever." Ellie cries in which Sabrina decides to wrap her arms around the sobbing Ellie and wait for her to calm down.

"It'll be okay, no matter what, Nathan loves you, and kids, put your trust in me when I tell you, this test, no matter what the result, won't keep Nathan or happiness from you." Sabrina spoke making sure Ellie looked at her for the last of it.

Ellie silently nodded and continued to cry, this was the worst day for this but here it was. She could be pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me know what you think! Tell me your ideas and thoughts, R and R too! Thanks for reading enjoy! Will Ellie be pregnant? or not?

"Sabrina! How much longer?!" Ellie whined pacing nervously in the employee single stall bathroom her and Sabrina were currently in. Ellie had taken the test privately and yanked Sabrina in for the waiting. Ellie was scared and Sabrina was there to handle it all for her.

"Another minute." Sabrina says waiting for an outburst.

"What?!" Ellie screeches. "We've been waiting for an hour!"

"That hour," Sabrina says looking at Ellie entertained "Was only four minutes, Ellie."

"Oh." Ellie said pouting stopping her pacing for a moment.

Ellie heard a beep and grabbed her pocket, it wasn't her. She looked at Sabrina who was looking at her hospital pager. 'Crap' Ellie thought knowing Sabrina was going to leave her. As if on que to Ellie's thought Sabrina flashed Ellie an apology smile and walked out the door, in the crack when it was open she couldn't believe her eyes. Nathan was here?

Sabrina saw the same thing and wen't wide eyes, keeping her back to the door. "Nathan!" She said loud enough for Ellie to hopefully hear. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you shouting for?" Nathan asked confused by the nurses strange behavior. "And have you seen Ellie, I swung by her office and she wasn't there, just a really frustrated brad who threw his half eaten apple at me for disrupting his work."

"Classic, Brad." Sabrina nervously laughed. "And Ellie and I actually were just fixing our makeup, in there you know in this bathroom right here." She said banging the door to send another signal to Ellie about her boyfriend.

"Oh, well can I-"

"Nope!" Sabrina said. "Employee bathroom only, I gotta go to surgery, and you need to stay put and wait out here." She said making sure he wouldn't barge in on Ellie, before running off down the hall to the OR.

"Thanks?" Nathan called out before wondering what was going on with Sabrina. He simply had came over to bring Ellie some lunch they could eat together on there anniversary. He picked up her favorite, chinese, and headed over only to walk into a bunch of crazy workers.

"Ellie?" Nathan knocked on the door. "I'm coming in"

Behind the door Ellie's eyes grew wide, he was ignoring Sabrina and heading in. She quickly shuffled and shoved the test she hadn't read into the pocket of her lab coat, for when Nathan wasn't around. She made it just in time for Nathan to peek his head in.

"I brought Noodle Buddha!" Nathan said shaking the bag of food for his girlfriend to see.

"Oh, wow! What a great surprise, there's been so many..." She said thinking about the test she couldn't read, even though wanting to so badly.

"Does that mean i'm doing it right?" Nathan said smiling to Ellie.

Before Ellie could answer an alarm went off making Ellie jump. It was the timer in her pocket, for the test, but it might as well have said a half an hour cause it looked like it it would be that long until she could glance at it. She quickly grabbed her phone off the sink and turned it off.

"What's that for?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, lunch break alarm." Ellie lied to him shoving her phone in her pocket that didn't contain the test.

Nathan gestured for Ellie to exit the bathroom first and she did, him following. They made there way down the hallway when Nathan opened up the stair doors.

"Nathan, the elevators are a quicker route to the cafeteria." Ellie laughed, signaling to the elevators a few yards away from the couple.

"We can't take the elevator to the roof however Ellie bug." Nathan told her a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ellie said mouth smiling.

Nathan's response was to grab her hand as they ran up the stairs to the roof top. There laid a big blanket and a picnic basket. There was music playing from a speaker and the scenery was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

THE VOTES ARE IN! AND IT'S CONTINUE FOR THE LONG HAUL! YOU'LL GET MANY CHAPTERS! yay! i'm excited too! thanks for so much support, your love means EVERYTHING to me! enjoy the chapter! (it's on the shorter side but only cause we're leading up to the big anniversary date!)

"Bye!" She said waving at Nathan as the elevator door closed. The second it did she sprinted back to the bathroom to check her unlooked at pregnancy test. She shuffled through her bag for the stick and finally grasped it in her hand.

"Aha!" she said as she pulled it up through the bag. She hesitated though, even after all that time waiting and wanting to look, a part of her wishing she had never taken it. Finally she moved her eyes down onto the test and looked. Positive.

"Oh my god." She said "I'm pregnant." A hand made it's way up to her mouth were she felt a sob. She backed up against the wall and slide down the tears falling as she did. She was officially pregnant, no longer maybe or not at all, just pregnant.

She had no clue what to do, she didn't want kids. Hell she almost lost Spinelli over the matter, but now it wasn't up to her. She didn't know how Nathan felt about kids, sure he put up with Maxie having Georgie but so did she. So she just sobbed on the gross bathroom floor, and waited for something, or anything to motivate her to stand up.

What motivated her? Nothing but a knock on the door. "I'm sorry, I'm coming out." she said thinking it was another person wanting to actually use the toliet but her plea was followed by a familiar voice.

"No Ellie, it's me, just let me in." Sabrina Santiago said. Ellie pulled open the door giving her just enough time to come in before slamming it and locking it back up again.

"Do I even need to tell you the results?" she cried wiping away a tear that found it's way down her cheek. Before anything else happened she felt herself pulled into a hug from the nurse.

"It's a good thing Ellie, even if you can't see it now." She told me, still holding me.

"Well," I sniffled. "I have missed Georgie."

"There you go!" Sabrina laughed pulling away, and i tried my best to join along. "Nathan is going to love this baby too! plus it's a mix of you too? Ladies look out!"

"Thanks Sabrina, I just im still unsure about this."

"You don't have to be anything but focusing on the fact this is reality right now." Sabrina said as she patted my back on her way out of the bathroom.

I made my way back over to the sink and looked in the mirror at my tear stained face. "Holy crap." I whispered to myself. "I'm gonna be a mom."

The day went by and Ellie was barley focused on anything. All she thought about was the baby inside of her, even stopping by the nursery to look at all the little fella's who were new borns. That was when it all got real. But now as Ellie stood in her hotel room, applying a layer of mascara to complete her look, she knew she could have one last night as a non-mom, with the love of her life.

Ellie was in a little black dress with pumps to match it all, her hair curled and her makeup lookign great. she needed the night to be perfect. She needed to have the memory of a normal date, before she blew up like a balloon. She needed the first part of the night to go well, incase the second part didn't happen due to the news.

Yes Ellie was scared. Terrified. She didn't want kids and then to not even had the father, made everything worse. It's not like Nathan would do that, but she had seen it before too many times. She took a nervous breathe and then heard a knock on her door.

This was it. This was the night everything changed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Gorgeous." Nathan exclaimed with a stunning smile on his face. He then pulled a rose from behind his back making her mouth form into a huge surprised smile.

"More flowers? The tulips were beautiful, by the way, and this rose is so romantic." She told him picking the rose out of his hand and smelling it sweetly.

"The romance is just beginning, Ellie." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out in to the hallway and closing the door for her. The evening was off to a great start.

The restaurant was just downstairs so the travel time was simple and short, but hands were held the whole way down the elevator into the restaurant, and out to the balcony.

"You rented the balcony?" Ellie asked him looking around at how beautiful the view was with all the lights hung up and the seating, with candles and flowers everywhere. "God, you're romantic!"

"Hope that's a good thing." Nathan said as he pulled her seat out for her.

"Yes, Yes!" She said giving him a kiss before sitting in the seat he pulled out. "Of course it is, it's one of the best things about you, and trust me there's a lot."

"Care to elaborate on that thought?" Nathan said sitting down in his own seat across from her.

"Well," She started reaching for his hand across the table. "Your ridiculously handsome, and so kind, you're caring and so full of surprises, your just perfect."

"Perfect? I only know one person who's perfect." Nathan said.

"Aww." Ellie said.

"Hey who said it's you?" Nathan joked, laughing.

The rest of the pre dinner chatting was gushily romantic in the same way, and Ellie nearly forgot about the news she needed to share with her boyfriend. The meal then came, but the chatting didn't stop and finally pre dessert came.

"So i have a little surprise for you." Nathan said.

"Uh me too, actually." Ellie said back to him, now making it her time to tell him.

"Can it wait a little?" Nathan asked.

"For you? of course." Ellie said.

Nathan gave her the instructions to close her eyes and she followed his instructions. "What's happening?" She said as she heard nothing waiting for something to happen. Then she felt cold around her neck, and she knew what it was.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed opening her eyes to look down on the piece of jewelry nathan placed around her neck, and it was gorgeous. "It's beautiful!"

"I hoped you'd like it, of course." Nathan said watching her reaction to his gift.

"Like it i love it! I love you!" Ellie said reaching up to him and giving him a big kiss. She sat down though with less emotion, he was giving her jewelry something so simple and easy and great and she was giving him a kid, something she didn't even really want. That's when she started to feel really bad. And hormones were no help.

"Ellie, Ellie what did i do wrong?" Nathan said, looking at his girlfriend who was now in her seat crying. He knelt down to her chair level and brushed away a tear and waited for her to speak.

"Nothing, you're perfect, why must you be so perfect?" Ellie cried. "God, i'm a mess, i hate this!"

"Hate what?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Being pregnant, i'm pregnant, Nathan, happy anniversary." She said still crying looking at him for a reaction. Having just blurting it out,she was terrified.


End file.
